Hector/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Hector (The Blazing Blade) Bound Hero Battle * "You can go back if you want, but if you're coming with me, then you've got to be ready to fight!" (Intro with Matthew) Tap Battle * "You want to know if I'm strong, huh? Why answer with words when I can answer with a fight? Let's go!" Summoned * "I'm Hector, from a realm called Ostia. But I'm not its ruler. My brother, Uther, is marquess at the moment."' Home * "Fine castle you have here. It's not really my thing to stay cooped up all day though. Let's get to battling!" * "The name of my axe is Armads. It was once wielded by a legendary berserker, you know. Once had the chance to meet the man, believe it or not. He's one dangerous-looking fellow." * "I'm really bored. How about we spar for a while? Don't worry. I'll go easy on you, friend!" * "One of my best friends goes by the name of Eliwood. We spar for fun. He even wins half the time!" * "Someone once told me that knights should stand their ground, but that's really just not my style." * "I'm Hector. You must be Kiran. I've come to say hello—sent over by Friend, in fact!" (Greeting from friend) * "I'm no poet, friend, so bear with me here. I have a hard time putting my thoughts into words. But before I joined you, I thought that as long as I just kept on swinging in battle... I'd always come out on top and bring everyone back from battle, safe and sound. Then I noticed how you, as a tactician, see the line between life and death like no one else. Not sure why, but that hit me hard. Anyway, know that I've got your back—long as you've got mine." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I know we're all in it together. Just letting you know, I'm all in." * "Oho! Feels like you're ready to head out. Me too." * "So, I'm going to die on the battlefield." * "I better keep an eye on you. Trouble abounds in battle." * "Ah, haha!" * "How about we spar a bit? What say you?" * "Push your limits. That's what I say... - but don't burn yourself out." * "You need me for something friend?" Map * "Oho!" * "All right!" * "On it!" Level Up * "Whoa! Now that's how to do it!" (5-6 stats up) * "Good enough. Now if I can only keep this up." (3-4 stats up) * "Bah! I'll lose to Eliwood if I can't do better." (1-2 stats up) * "Now I'll show you what Hector of Ostia is all about!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I don't back down!" * "Gutsy, aren't you?" * "Enough chit-chat!" * "Here we go!" Defeat * "Not here." Hector (Love Abounds) Summoned * "I'm Hector. Huh? You didn't summon me here hoping for a gift, did you?" Home * "So your world has a festival that celebrates love too, huh? What kind of people would win your world's tournament?" * "You're wasting your time if you came to me for gift-giving advice. What I have to share on that matter could hardly be classified as "advice."" * "I don't know if it's because of the festival or what, but... Does everyone seem a bit rowdy to you?" * "There's a whole row of stalls in town selling all sorts of treats. And they all look mighty sweet to me. But the only treat I need is a good tournament!" * "Eliwood and I used to spar all the time. He's not as sturdy as I am, but he still gave me a run for my money!" * "I've got a gift for you, from Friend. But if you don't want it... I'll take it." (Greeting from friend) * "Gift giving isn't really my thing, but I know a good gift can show someone how grateful you are to them. So I guess that means I should hand some out... I'll get something for my daughter Lilina, and for Eliwood. But I never know what to say when I hand over a gift. It's always just kind of... embarrassing... Say, Summoner... Why don't you help me come up with something? I'm really hopeless here. You'll do it? Great! I owe you big time! Heh, guess that means I'll have to get something for you, too." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "The name's Hector. Now, where's this tournament I heard about?" * "Whoa! Hey, what's with you? Don't sneak up on a guy like that!" * "So, is Eliwood around? I can't relax until we spar." * "Just so we're clear... I will not, under any circumstances, allow my daughter to get married! She's not gonna be anybody's bride." * "What would I like? Well, I guess... Maybe a bite to eat. Or a good weapon!" * "Never thought I'd see the day my daughter was giving me presents..." * "I've never been great at picking out gifts, but I promise I'll keep you safe." Map * "Nice." * "What do you want?" * "You'll make the right choice." Level Up * "Victory at the tournament will be mine!" (5-6 stats up) * "Can't lose focus just because it's festival time." (3-4 stats up) * "Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself here..." (1-2 stats up) * "Guess I need to return the favor. So, uh... What do you want?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Got a present for you!" * "Take this!" * "My arm is singin'!" * "I ain't sweet!" Defeat * "Took 'em too lightly..." Hector (Marquess of Ostia) Legendary Hero Battle * "If I just sit on a throne all the time, I'm going to get rusty! Let's get to it!" Summoned *"I'm Hector, Marquess of Ostia. Armads and I both are in your service. Man, fancy introductions like that just aren't my style..." Home *"Being marquess has me cooped up in a castle all day. I don't have time to move around like this anymore. That's a pretty big plus for this place!" *"I often wonder who would win in a spar... My kid, or Eliwood's. Those two don't spar like we used to!" *"Hey, try not to look like you're just loitering. The big boss has gotta be looking in control and composed! Huh? Same goes for me? Aw, you know as well as I do, that just isn't my style." *"Armads has been my stalwart partner for quite some time. He loves to fight, so I bet you he's happy here!" *"This castle never fails to impress. But my hope is that someday kingdoms won't need sturdy walls for protection. There will just be peace." *"I'm Hector, Marquess of Ostia. I'm here at the request of your friend Friend. Can you make sure their message gets to the right person?" (Greeting from friend) *"Mind sitting with me for a bit? There's something I want to ask you. Do you... believe in destiny? Not too long ago, I would've laughed at the idea. But now... Well, things sure have changed. Whether or not you believe in destiny isn't what matters. What matters is that you don't regret your decisions. As long as you're strong to the core, you'll be ready no matter what the future throws at you. You won't blink when faced with a life-or-death moment. This goes for me... But it goes for you, too. I can just tell. The look on your face says it all. I know, I know, I'm not usually one for talks such as these. Being marquess is one thing I'm not cut out for. But I guess... It is what it is, right? And that means I've gotta lecture from time to time, so just work with me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Legendary Hero? Uh... I don't get it. You mean like the Eight Legends?" *"Huh? You managed to sneak up on me? Oh... Good work." *"My brother's burden and his feelings for his people... I will carry them myself." *"Sitting on some throne isn't really my style... But..." *"Someday my kid and Eliwood's will spar. That'll settle who's stronger, once and for all." *"War is coming. Someday, a terrible war..." *"I'm counting on you. I want you to guide my children and me." Map *"Got it." *"Which one's mine?" *"Let's get moving!" Level Up *"Oho, now this is more like it! The great Lord Hector's true power!" (5-6 stats up) *"Not bad, not bad... But I know there's more I can do!" (3-4 stats up) *"Uh... Is that it? Maybe I'm losing my touch." (1-2 stats up) *"It's like polishing a diamond. I just get brighter and brighter!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"I'm ending this!" *"Caught ya sleeping!" *"This is it!" *"Armads!" Defeat *"Was just...getting started..." Hector (Arrival of the Brave) Summoned * "I'm Hector, Marquess of Ostia. I was wondering why I was called here, but... Well, if you have some foes that need routing, I have just the lance for the job." Home * "Uther... I wish I could have been at your side to aid you, Brother..." * "This here is the freezing lance Maltet. Just like Armads, it's counted among the legendary weapons of Elibe. That said, wielding it is quite different from wielding an axe..." * "Don't get too close. One wrong step and this heavy armor could crush you flat. Hahaha! I'm only joking, friend! Do be careful around me, though..." * "Daily training is essential if you want to move around in heavy armor like this. Care to join me? Once you get used to being sore all the time, it's actually quite fun!" * "Hey, what's with that strange look you're giving me? Oh, this? It's just a book. What?! Aw, come on. I read! A lord has to have some refinement!" * "I'm Hector, Marquess of Ostia. And I've brought you a message from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Hey, let me ask you a question... What qualities do you suppose are most important for a ruler to have? I've been thinking about this since I succeeded the throne. And aside from bravery, I'm at a total loss... The respect of the people, you say? Hm... Without the backing of the people, one isn't qualified to rule... Yes, I think that makes good sense. However, respect is not something you can see with your eyes. Huh? Seeing isn't always believing? There you go again, doling out wisdom faster than I can keep up! Well, if that's the expectation set for me as a ruler, then I'll just have to meet it. For those who have put their faith in me...and for my brother." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This here is heavy armor from House Ostia. And let me tell you, they don't call it "heavy" for nothing!" * "Who was that? This bulky armor makes it so hard to move. Normally I'm lighter on my feet, I swear!" * "Get this. "For generations, Corrupt neither the body nor the mind has been the dominant ideology of Ostia."" * "My brother Uther was the Marquess of Ostia. He was a great man... Someone you could truly respect." * "My dream was to one day grow wiser so I could sit at my brother's side and aid him." * "I never asked it of him, but... Even on the verge of death, he watched over me." * "You're not dying while I'm around. Not a chance." Map * "Right." * "I'm up next!" * "One step at a time." Level Up * "Heh, I couldn't lose right now if I tried!" (5-6 stats up) * "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this lance." (3-4 stats up) * "Ugh... This armor sure is heavy..." (1-2 stats up) * "Oho! Thanks, friend! I'll pay you back like I always do—on the battlefield!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Prepare to die!" * "Clear a path!" * "Your luck's run out!" * "Pierce the sky, Maltet!" Defeat * "Uther... I..." Hector (A Monstrous Harvest) Summoned * "So this is where they're holding the harvest festival this year? Count me in—for Lilina's sake!" Home * Lilina: Treat or trick! No... Trick or treat! Oh, wow! You gave me candy just for saying that? They must be magic words! * Hector: Lilina, you have to eat something besides candy. Oh, don't give me those puppy-dog eyes... Well, it's just one day. I guess it can't hurt... Right? * Lilina: Do you want to go to the festival with me? It'll be a lot of fun! Let's go! * Hector: Jokers be forewarned—try and play a trick on my darling daughter and you'll live to rue it! * Lilina: This costume is so cute! It's all frilly and fluffy. Will people think I'm cute too? * Hector: I am Hector, Marquess Ostia. I am pleased to greet you at this fine festival! Would you like some candy? (Greeting from friend) (Upon reaching level 40) * Hector: Enjoying the festival, are you? My daughter and I are too—tremendously! * Lilina: It's SO much fun! Why don't they have a festival every day? * Hector: Ha-ha! If everybody's busy having fun, who'd grow food? Who'd gather it? What would we do when it runs out? * Lilina: Oh... I guess the only reason we can have a festival like this is because everybody worked so hard! * Hector: That's right. Work hard and enjoy the rewards—that's what festivals like this are all about! I hope you can understand that, Lilina—if not now, maybe when you're a little bit older. * Lilina: I'll remember that, Father! I'm studying hard. I'll make you proud! Info Screen * Lilina: Father...? * Hector: Yes? What is it, my dear? * Lilina: Will that kid come back to play again? * Hector: That...kid? Oh, you mean Eliwood's boy? Roy? Of course he will! * Lilina: That's good. I promised to show him how to study. * Hector: Is that so? Well, that's great, Lilina. Just what I'd expect from the daughter of Marquess Ostia! Keep it up, and you'll be head of the Lycia in no time! * Lilina: The...head? You mean like you, Father...? * Hector: That's right! * Lilina: Then...I want to be a good head! We will be two great heads together! * Hector: Ah... I'm sorry, Lilina. There can only be one leader at a time. So, if anything bad happens to your dear old dad, I'll be counting on you. * Lilina: Something bad...? Like what? * Hector: W-well, I mean...if I were to get hurt, for example...very badly... * Lilina: I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want to be the head! * Hector: L-listen, Lilina... It's all right. I won't leave you—not anytime soon. * Lilina: *snuffle* Promise? * Hector: Of course. It will be a long time before you must take the lead. You will have grown, married...and I will be a grandfather, surely... When that time does finally come, it'll all be up to you. So, keep working hard, Lilina—it'll serve you well in the future. * Lilina: All right, Father. I'll do my best! Map * "Umm..." * "This way, Lilina." * "Yes, Father." Level Up * Hector: This may be a festival, but I will give it my all! The honor of Ostia demands no less. (5-6 stats up) * Lilina: I'm doing my best too, Father! I want to help you! (3-4 stats up) * Hector: I must be having a little too much fun! It's time to get serious. (1-2 stats up) * Lilina: For me? Wow! Thanks! (New skill learned) Duo Support * Lilina: All together... * Hector: Charge! Duo Skill * Lilina: Give them... * Hector: Strength! Critical/Skill * Hector: For all Ostia! * Lilina: For all Ostia! * Duo: Let's go! This is it! * Hector: Look away, Lilina! * Lilina: Please retreat! Defeat * "Lilina... I..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes